


Polish for a... Few Months

by KlainebowsAndDramioneflies



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Polish Butter Lambs, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies/pseuds/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them really remember how the first lamb ended up in the fridge, but one way or another, Puck and Finn end up with a Polish butter lamb (there’s a picture at the start of the fic for reference) and a whole new adventure whenever butter is used for the next, well, a much longer time than any Polack keeps a lamb in the fridge…</p><p>[For the Glee Prompt Meme- Prompt Inside] </p><p>*Note: I am Polish (American, but Gramma’s family came over on the boat… We still have a lot of traditional things we do…) so I hope ‘Polack’ doesn’t offend anyone- we use it openly, but I know it can be seen as offensive- it is NOT meant that way. Also, I grew up with butter lambs. So I HAD to fill this prompt! I hope it’s enjoyed! (I have fun stories about the lambs…  just ask…)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polish for a... Few Months

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GleePromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GleePromptMeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Puck and Finn come across a Polish Easter butter lamb (butter in the shape of a lamb, literally) at the supermarket and decide to buy it. 
> 
> The end up so delighted in themselves and their new butter lamb that they insist on showing everyone who comes over, proudly displaying it for dinner, and announcing to each other which part of the lamb they're putting on their toast. 
> 
> Bonus points if the lamb purchasing gets a little out of hand and they end up with a fridge full of lamb butter to last them to Thanksgiving.

 

 

^This is a Polish butter lamb. Ours usually had a red ribbon instead of white, though. There are also other varieties, but this is what I thought of while writing. :)

* * *

 

 

It’s hard to remember how the first lamb showed up. There was a typical trip to the grocery store when the apartment got down to bare minimal, as usual, and they grabbed the usual junk food with the more substantial stuff, going through the holiday aisle and snatching up jelly beans and peeps, which Puck promised to shove toothpicks in and make swordfight in the microwave for Finn’s amusement.

 

Then, at some point, they wandered through the dairy section and spotted them. Polish butter lambs. How in the hell they’d never seen the things before, neither boy knew. Maybe it was because they’d only ever lived in Lima. Being in a small town for community college meant more mom-and-pop type grocery stores, and the population wasn’t exactly the same as good old Lima…

 

So, now there’s a lamb. Made of butter. And it’s seriously getting down to the nitty gritty as far as what’s left of the edible-figure.

 

“Braaaaaains!” Puck groan/growl/moans in a creepy voice that has Finn backing away, eyes wide despite how sleepy he was just seconds ago. It’s too early to be awake. And there aren’t classes today. Why is he even awake? And why is Puck… Oh my-

 

“Jesus,” Finn starts, mouth gaping at his roommate-slash-best friend-slash-lover. He’s utterly appalled and can hardly even speak. “You just- I can’t- Puck! What the fuck?! You just killed Lamby!” He’s still sputtering as he stares at the butter knife sticking out of the back of the butter lamb’s head, one of those eerie black eyes drooping sickeningly the longer he stares at the thing.

 

Grabbing the knife out of the creature, Puck starts slathering the butter onto a waffle, cursing under his breath as the semi-burnt breakfast food burns his hand. “Hey, don’t you give me any hell. You ate _Lamby_ ’s ass on your bagel a couple days ago! It’s not like the damn lamb was functioning well before now, either.” He grabs the other waffle and slices off another chunk of the lamb’s face, making Finn gasp in horror. “Oh my _God_ , Finn. You have a problem.”

 

Puck sets the lamb aside as he pours syrup on his breakfast, then joins his roommate at the table. “You seriously named the thing, though? Dude. What even?”

 

It’s not until later that day when they’re staring at the partial lamb, that really doesn’t look anything like a lamb anymore, that they come to the same conclusion.

 

“We need to get another lamb.” It’s Puck who says it, but Finn’s the first one to stand up and start for the door.

 

He looks back for the mohawked man who had decapitated the lamb they already owned, staring at him until Puck started moving. “Come on! We need to hurry before they run out!”

 

Considering it isn’t Easter yet and considering how many butter lambs any store catering to a Polish population tends to stock before the holiday, it really shouldn’t be a surprise that they are not out of stock. Of course, Finn and Puck don’t know a damn thing about the lambs, with the little red ribbons about their necks and the flags sticking out of their backs that neither of them bothered to look up online or anything. It isn’t like the lambs are labeled or anything. They’re just wrapped in clear cellophane and marked “BUTTER LAMBS” on the grocery store’s label, with the price underneath.

 

None of the details matter to the boys, though, as they quickly fill a hand basket with all the lambs in stock at the store. Which happens to be a _lot_ of lambs.

 

When the total comes to almost a hundred dollars, Finn just stares at the checkout lady for a while. Puck rolls his eyes and hands over his card, smacking Finn on the back of the head as the cashier finishes ringing them up.

 

“That was a lot of money…” Finn mumbles, rubbing his head as they head home. Puck just rolls his eyes and tugs him close so they knock hips on the way to the truck. Before they get in, Puck grabs Finn’s shoulder and pulls him for a kiss. It’s quick and simple, but it’s them and it’s nice. “Thanks,” Finn says softly, and Puck just knocks their hips together again, then drives them home.

 

There’s a hoard of lambs in the freezer after that. Every time they work their way to the head, Puck warns Finn so he can say ‘goodbye’ to that particular lamb. Finn names every single one of them. The names are always ridiculous, too, and Puck always makes fun, but it’s Finn and it’s so perfectly fitting for him, so Puck smiles while he takes his jabs at the loveable idiot.

 

When they finally decide to look up why the fuck there were butter lambs in the store, they figure out the origin and realize they might have ruined Easter for a town of Poles whose traditional butter sculptures had been bought in bulk by a couple of crazy college boys. Then they share a look and start to laugh.

 

“Does this make us honorary Polish guys?” Finn asks, looking pretty confused.

 

Puck laughs at him, eating some corn that was buttered with the head of one “Chops,” who still has many brethren in the deepfreeze. “I don’t know, Finn. There might be some angry Polacks if we tried to claim the title just based on butter lamb possession…”

 

“Possession or obsession?” Finn asks, still looking confused and oddly serious for the situation. Puck just stares for a minute, then starts laughing loudly.

 

With another strong laugh and a bright-eyed look at Finn, Puck just smiles like he’s the luckiest and happiest man alive. Most of the time, he’s pretty sure that’s true. “I fucking love you, doofus,” he mumbles, already standing to grab another lamb from the freezer, getting it read to thaw to replace the defeated “Chops.”

 

He chucks the frozen creature at Finn, who yelps and throws his hands up, somehow missing the block and getting hit in the head. Puck chuckles even harder and Finn growls. “You are so fucking lucky I love you, too…”

 

Puck agrees, for the record. He is pretty fucking lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> So, it wasn't EXACTLY to the prompt, but... I hope you enjoyed. I started it intending to have the full displaying thing and have guests interact and then... Finn and Puck just took over and this little drabble of a thing happened. But it was fun and cute, right? It covered the things I remember most about butter lambs at least... someone decapitating the lamb, me (Finn in this story) getting emotional about it... LOL. I'm rambling. Sorry! I hope this was fun to read!


End file.
